EFW Raw 11th of April 2011
the show begins with a promo playing from Night Of Champions with Raj and WWE Champion CM Punk losing with JR Speaking* JR: wow what a move by WWE Champion CM Punk the end is near for adam and Nexus tag title reigns I think everyone here knows it! Oh my god what a thump to the eyes from Adam and he is holding him in the corner! Here Comes Raj! Oh No Nexus and Adam just doged Raj and he hit his own partner what a fatal mistake...there goes raj flying out the ring wait a minuete roll up from Nexus 1! 2! 3! Nexus and AdamEEF retain the tag titles...................... *The Next Night on Raw Cole commentary* Cole: WWE Champion CM Punk seems to have staring at Raj in a venemous way and I think I know why...*minuets later* WAIT A MINUETE WHAT THE WHAT THE HELL OH MY GOD HE HAS RAJ ON HIS SHOULDERS KNEE RIGHT TO THE SKULL OF RAJ OH MY GOD! what the hell did we just see?...... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AInll076HM *Raw Intro Plays with Pyro* Michael Cole: Hello Ladies and gentleman we set Raw off tonight with action here comes The Ghost Hunter to the ring. I am Michael Cole sitting ringside here with Jim Ross Live from Indiana tonight. Match 1) The Ghost Hunter vs. Ivan 'The Destroyer' - Singles Match *David Falcon comes out to the ring* Tonight is the day I have been waiting for, for weeks now I find out and everyone here finds out who faces me tonight. I say the person who has been haunting me every raw now to reveal himself so I can beat him right now right here live on Monday Night Raw where you will be embaressed infront of the entire world! Now! come out here are you afraid? *The Lights Go Out and a voice one more time emerges from the arena.. and music hits http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzKOYDabr8I * JR: Wait a Minuete? I know that music Oh no. *WWE Champion CM Punk walks out to the music with a microphone* WWE Champion CM Punk: David it was me all along. You want to know why? because I've seen you here on EFW you have tried to not be biased since I started wanting my original job back I was the original founder of EFW and I want it back you know the real you is under all of what you have been doing the past weeks don't you david? and I'm going to beat you right now like how I will beat Raj at Hell In A cell in two weeks and everyone here cant stand the truth about what I'm saying can you? (The Crowd Boo Horrendously) Match 2) David Falcon(GM) vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - Singles Match for the general manager of Raw position. *Jason T Comes out* for the those of you who didn't watch smackdown I beat Raj Singh a man who hasn't won in months now and I am not suprised with it now to move on from Raj that is the past he lost. now let me take you back to a few months ago when I quit this place role the footage *Footage plays on the titantron of David Falcon and Jason T backstage* *Jason Walks into the room* David: Hey whant's up Jason another complaint? Jason: Oh shut I'm tired of your stupid criticism David. I have been exploited by you every week from month on and month on I have took it from you call me back when you get a brain because you just lost one of your top superstars here! *The camera rolls back to Jason* That was the time I quit EFW now David got some sense and hired me back I can see things have changed since then new people new champions new everything..but..-*CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour interuptts* CMPTUS: I am not here to be rude or anything Jason right now I know what your going to say next you want to get back to themain event sportlight one more time don't you Jason? Jason: Yes I do and straight away! CMPTUS: Well Jason I CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour can help you get back to that moment I headlined Wrestlemania 1, a 2 time EFW Champion and a Worldheavyweight Champion! I suggest we join forces and I help you get your moment you were cheated out of. What do you say Jason *CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour offers out his hand* Jason: I accept! *Jason T shakes CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour hand* CMPTUS: Now Jason I say we start this thing early so how about I say we have a title shot at the tag team championships at Hell In A Cell! *Nexus and AdamEEF Interuptt them* Adam: Woah woah! you two think you can just join forces and walk out of here and get a championship title shot at mine and Nexus's titles? You gotta another thing coming guys because your going to have to earn that shot if you want to face us at Hell In A Cell so I say next on Raw you two face another two worthy opponents in a #1 Contenders Match the winner faces me and Nexus at Hell In A Cell! and since we are the champions I say you face.... two men who had a long time rivarly and see if you can stand against two people who are ready and feirce tonight Samir Cerebral Assassin and The Ghost Hunter! Match 3) CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour and Jason T vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin and The Ghost Hunter - Tag Team #1 Contenders Match for the Tag Team Championships at Hell In A Cell. *Phantom comes out with a microphone* Chris Xtreme I came here to fight you not talk to you so Hell In A cell you better make your match a triple threat match with you and david! because I deserve it straight away! *Chris Xtreme comes out* Phantom I'll tell you what your getting...its not a match at Hell In A Cell but it will be a match in two months time a match I am putting right on the dot today if me or david is either champion it will be a triple threat match between us at Survivor Series! an you yourself know why I didn't make it at Hell In A cell because the way you disrespected me as a man is not...- Phantom: Shut up Chris your oh I disrespected you as a man nobody wants to hear it I perfectly said last week on Raw that I would find a way in that cell at the pay per view so I've tried my plan A but my plan B of making you lose that title at Hell In A Cell you wont even see it coming litrally...*Phantom Attempts a codebreaker on Chris Xtreme but he is pushed away as Phantom backs out of the ring* (Back from the commercial break) Michael Cole: As we recived word during the commercial break it will be Ivan against Phantom live on Raw tonight In Phantoms return match here on Raw we will see if Phantom has still got what it has to compete here in EFW but man if he does Ivan here has got one hell of a hill to climb live next here on Raw! Match 4) Phantom vs. Ivan 'The Destoryer' - Singles Match 'Match 5) Cenation and Mayrse* vs. The Awesome One and Layla ' *Rated peep superstar comes out* some of you fans think I took the dity way out at Night Of Champions if you were me you would've done the same thing to kyle do whatever it takes to retain your championship at take out the challenger! but enough talking about you people for now...*Rated Peep Superstar holds the world championship above his head and smirks as the crowd boo* I vow to make history here in EFW by becoming the next longest EFW worldheavyweight champion in all of history tonight! But for Kyle the guy who says he will be able to face me at Hell In A cell after I nearly broke his neck only two weeks ago this time when I face I WILL break his neck! but lets sign the contract now come here Kyle! *Kyle smith comes out and sits at the table.. RPS: Kyle your here the same old look you do every single week you going to get something new for a change or did they cut your check? Kyle: Well Rated Peep Superstar we don't need to to talk about stuff like that because I know your just one guy hiding behind his two little friends out to get me who are Nexus and Adam and I'm already feeling better than ever nearly ready to go and fight you already!.. RPS: Oh sure..I don't respect you Kyle not in the slightist bit...I don't need to fight you the charisma vacume and rating killer I know all the horrible little things you say behind my back Kyle its all over your face Kyle: just sign the damn contract *Kyle and RPS sign there match deal but after Nexus and Adam jump Kyle from behind mainly targeting his neck the show goes off the air as Nexus, AdamEEF and Rated Peep Superstar holding the worldheavyweight championship above Kyle... BQ: Rate Card